vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justiceisover
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 泡沫のダンス (Utakata no Dance)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen Re: Utakata no dance Hello, We have a very strict policy on which translations can and can't be added. Basically only translators on this page are allowed on here to (try to) preserve quality. We quite often get corrections from contributors, but those aren't always an improvement to the translation (actually often they decrease the quality of the translation, although I'm not saying that your specific edits did). Unless the corrections are made by someone who was confirmed by a a native Japanese to be a reliable translation, I often revert the edits for this reason. That being said, I could ask if your corrections better the translation if you're okay with that. I apoligize if I caused any confusion. I hope this clarified things a bit. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:22, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Greetings. I am really sorry about the enormous time gap. A bit of it was that I didn't get a notification and the rest that I wasn't sure how to reply. vgperson's translation wasn't checked in any way, it had very obvious and basic mistakes (no differentiation in sentence structure, active and passive verb, etc). I unreverted the reversion to my corrections because I really couldn't stand this song getting misinterpreted for longer. I want to keep on contributing from here on so I would appreciate to know how could I enter the list of translators. That said, I'm confident in my corrections, so please do ask if you find necessary. Justiceisover (talk) 06:20, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I checked your amendments to 泡沫のダンス and I think they were good. I made a few more changes to the translation which I'm happy for you to review if you like. As for getting recognized as an accurate translator, I suggest you pick some as yet untranslated songs and publish some translations in blog posts (click on the "Blog" tag on your profile page). We can then ask Damesukekun, a Japanese native speaker who also knows English, if he could check them for accuracy. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:38, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello, i just wanted to say that it'd probably be faster if you went to Damesukekun's Blog with a translation of your own right away instead of waiting for us to take it to him. But a thing about vg is that her earlier translations are indeed wrong. Accoriding to Damesukekun: and i guess no one knew the original upload date. Vg isn't even a recommended translator, she is a neutural one meaning she makes mistakes but not ones begginers tend to make. So i guess it's expexted to see mistakes in her transaltions. Ihavenoideawhatsoever ( talk) 09:24 May 19, 2018 (UTC)